Users of physical or virtual machines commonly install software packages, including package updates, to physical or virtual machines. The software packages can contain a set of related files chosen to perform a given application or task, such as, for example, a group of software applications, drivers, and/or other resources used to install and use messaging applications. In instances, a software package can contain application software, operating system software, drivers, patches, and/or other software components grouped as a logical set.
Software package update managers exist to help a user initiate and perform software package updates, such as, for example, the “yum” (Yellowdog update manager) package update manager available from Red Hat Inc., and others. In general, available software package managers are configured to interact with the set of installed packages on a client and with one or more software package repositories, to directly connect to those databases and download available package updates.
In the case of software packages which are intended for multiple markets or geographic regions, users may wish to receive images of the packages in various local languages. Users may frequently wish to view translated versions at various times, including when the user wishes to use a search term in a different language to search the package or related files. Users may also wish to view the operational functions of packages which they have installed, but not yet operated, in different languages, and at other times. Conventional package management platforms do not contain a convenient facility the translation of software packages into and out of different languages. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods for for generating and storing translation information as package metadata, in which translated text and other data for different language versions of a package can be abstracted and hosted in a remote repository, and accessed when needed in the language in which the package manager itself and/or other software is operated.